Epifanía
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Ni yo debo, ni tú puedes, te suspiro por última vez, pero son tus labios tan corteses que caen como la nieve encima de mi piel...
1. Epifanía

_**Hey!**_

Sí han leído mi playlist se dirán "¿Qué no hizo un fic de esa canción?" Pues sí, pero no estaba cómodo con esa versión y quise hacer una más apegada a la canción de La oreja de van Gogh.

Por cierto, subí un nuevo cap. De "Nuestro amor" y subí una historia Bevin (De Ben 10 Fuerza alienígena Ben x Kevin) llamada "Adicto a mi cuerpo"

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Epifanía.**_

* * *

Ambos estamos sentados en el sofá de color naranja. No hay nadie en casa. Mi novio y su novio han salido. Su hermana y su madre, tampoco están.

Miramos televisión discretamente. Cada uno en su mundo, sin comentar nada. La tarde está presente. El sol entra por nuestra ventana, con esa luz que solo se puede producir al estar por terminar un día.

Una muy leve brisa, entra por la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres ver ahora?- Pregunta. Lo miro lentamente. No me he dado cuenta que ha terminado el partid de hockey que estábamos viendo.

-No lo sé, decide tú.-

-¿Quieres ver algún documental de medicina?- Parece que todos piensan que es lo único que me gusta, incluso Carlos, mi novio.

-No.- Dije, algo seco.- Elige que quieres ver.- Dije. Mi mirada volvió a la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo. Solamente estaríamos los dos y nadie más. Carlos y James viajaron a una ciudad algo cerca, tal vez a menos de una hora de aquí. Solo para tomar un descanso de lo que les hacemos Kendall y yo.

Mamá Knight y Katie están en un torneo de póker. Es impresionante que Jennifer, siendo… Jennifer le dejara participar. Seguro y por eso la acompaño para poder cuidarla bien.

Los cuatro volverán mañana lunes. Han pasado unas tres noches fuera.

No hemos hecho otra cosa que no sea charlar sobre cosas estúpidas e innecesarias. Ver televisión hasta tarde, salir a comer pizza y estar en la piscina. Lo típico que hacemos cada día de nuestras vidas, nada nuevo. Salvo el descanso que nos dio Gustavo, gracias a Kelly.

Por esa razón los chicos decidieron salir a descansar.

No tenía planeado esto para mi descanso. Pensaba que Carlos y yo tendríamos un par de citas, nos divertiríamos fuera y en la cama. Supongo que Kendall pensaba hacer lo mismo con James, pero nos cambiaron el juego repentinamente.

No nos quedó de otra, más que aceptar. Suerte y Carlos me recompenso antes de irse. Por la mirada de lujuria de mi amigo y la caminata de James, entendí que paso lo mismo.

Ya era más noche que tarde. Las luces seguían apagadas. La televisión era lo único que emitía energía para poder seguir mirando con claridad.

Me levante sin pensarlo y encendí la luz. Kendall se quejó.- ¡Deberías de avisar!- Se tallaba los ojos con las manos.

-Lo siento.- Dije. ¿Por qué me comporto así? Debo de estar frustrado por no tener a Carlos a mi lado. Serán al menos unos seis días sin sexo.

Llegaran al quinto día, cansados y demás. Solo me dará algunos besos y me contara lo bien que le fue. Al día siguiente de ese, ensayaremos de nuevo. Ambos estaremos cansados y llegaremos a dormir.

Para mi fortuna, seguirá el descanso. Esto sí es trabajar.

-¿Estás viendo la TV?-

-No.- Kendall tomo el control y apago el aparato. Tiro el control remoto a la masa de centro.- Estoy aburrido.

-Yo igual. Pero mañana al fin volverán.- Mi cara se ilumino y la suya también.

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-

-Mucho ¿Tu no?-

-Claro.- Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Ahora la brisa se ha convertido en una ventisca. El cielo estrellado empieza a llenarse de nubes grises.

-¿Crees que es raro?-

-Explícate, Kendall.

-Lo siento.- Se rasca la nuca.- Ambos tuvimos un noviazgo formal con chicas.- Asentí, para que supiera que le prestaba atención.- Carlos y James no. James salía con cualquier chica y Carlos solamente intentaba con las Jennifer's, siempre lo rechazaban y James siempre terminaba con sus citas.-

-¿Y?

-Es más lógico que ellos sean homosexuales, que tú y yo.- Parece lógico. No creo que la identidad sexual dependa de los noviazgos que has tenido, sino de lo que más te agrada y crees conveniente.

-Tienes razón.- No quería discutir. Ambos somos tercos, no cambiaríamos de opinión, aunque nos pagaran o si nuestros novios nos lo pidieran. Seguiríamos firmes siempre a nuestros pensamientos.

Tal vez por eso lo considero mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Dormir?- Miro el reloj, no son más de las ocho. Ya está oscuro y estas últimas horas he pensado en nada.

-¿No quieres jugar?-Pregunto.

-¿Hockey de mesa?-

-Hemos jugado eso para distraernos, ahora aburre.-

-¿A la botella?- Pregunta. Me quedo callado, analizando su pregunta.

-¿Sabes que solamente nos besaremos entre tú y yo?- Pregunto. Ambos reímos.

-Podemos invitar a alguien más.- Opina.

-A Camille no. Jo esta en Nueva Zelanda. Lucy se negara. Tyler es muy pequeño. Si invitamos al sujeto de la guitarra, sería raro.-

-Tienes razón.- Nos quedamos callados de nuevo. Pensando en que hacer antes de dormir. Podríamos hacer actividades por separado, pero con tanto tiempo libre las hemos acabado.

-¿Contamos algunos secretos?- Opino. Es lo más interesante que se me ocurre.

-¡Claro!-

-Yo primero.- Pienso en algo que no sea tan vergonzoso.- No es mío totalmente pero, Carlos me mordió el pene la primera vez que me hizo sexo oral.- Dije.

Kendall se aguantaba la risa. Me empecé a reír y fue audible una sonora carcajada por su parte.

-James no quería tener sexo. Pensaba que su caminar quedaría por siempre en mal estado.- Me siento un poco mal, pero no puedo evitar reír un poco. Esta mal hablar de nuestros secretos y de nuestros novios, a sus espaldas. Pero no se tienen por qué enterar.

-Perdí la virginidad antes de venir a Los Ángeles.- Era la primera vez que lo decía.

-¿En serio? ¡Fuiste el primero de los cuatro! ¿Con quién fue?-

-No lo sé. Mi padre me llevo a una "casa de camas"-

-¿Es decir?

-Perdí mi virginidad con una prostituta. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de papá.- Tome una lata de soda que tenía frente, en la mesa de centro. La abrí y le di un sorbo. Kendall me imitó.

El sabor era algo amargo. El líquido caliente y sin gas. Debe de ser por tanto tiempo fuera del refrigerador.

-¿Cómo perdiste tú virginidad?- Le pregunto.

-Fue con James.- Dice con la cabeza gacha. No entiendo la razón.- ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con una mujer?

-No me gusto. Tal vez por la situación en la que me encontré. Pero créeme me gusta más hacerlo con Carlos.-

-Esta pregunta es rara pero, ¿Cómo le explicaste a Carlos lo que iban a hacer?

-Le dije que jugaríamos un juego nuevo, llamado "sexo".- Kendall dejo otra carcajada, mientras yo sorbía de nuevo de la lata, aguantando el mal sabor.

-Pobre Carlos.-

-Le gusta y mucho.

-Tardare mucho en eliminar esa imagen de mi cabeza.- Se queja.-

-Antes de James ¿Te gusto algún otro chico?- Pregunte sin pensarlo.

-Solo se me hicieron atractivos el sujeto de la guitarra, Jett y tú.- Ante su confesión no sé qué decir y él se sonroja.- ¿Y a ti?

-Ustedes tres son atractivos. Y Jett… a pesar de ser un maldito cretino, es exageradamente apuesto. Y Dak.-

-Dak también es apuesto.- No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto.

-¿Alguna vez le has hecho sexo oral a James?- Creo que nos comportamos de una manera más natural si hablamos de sexo.

-No. Pero recuerdo que al principio me dijo que mi pene tenía un sabor raro.- No pude evitar una carcajada. Me los imagine en pleno acto.

-¿Engañarías a Carlitos?- La pregunta me dejo en shock.

-No lo sé.- Es mi mejor amigo y todo quedara entre nosotros, seré sincero.- Dependería de la persona. ¿Engañarías a James?-

-Lo hice una vez.- Me quedé sorprendido.- Pero solo fue un pequeño beso con un fan, nadie se dio cuenta. No le conté porque es muy estricto con eso de la fidelidad. Pero lo volvería a hacer si fuera alguien a quien he deseado por muchos años.- Me mira de una manera ¿Lujuriosa? Debo de estar imaginando cosas, eso debe de ser.

-Es una fuerte declaración.- No sé porque rayos, me acerque más a Kendall. Él estaba temblando un poco, puse una de mis manos en su pecho.

-Logan.- Dice, con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Me darías un beso?- Me lo pienso muy poco.

-Sí.- Algo me debe de estar dominando, no soy consciente de mis acciones o tal vez sí y lo deseo con una claridad que no puedo entender.

Me acerco más a su rostro. Abre los ojos y me mira con miedo. Recuerdo antes de besarlo, su comentario sobre los chicos que se le hacían atractivos.- ¿Te sigo gustando?- Pregunto.

-Sí.- Siento su aliento en mis labios, estamos muy cerca.- Pero hacer eso estaría mal.-

-Me dijiste que engañarías a James una vez más sí la persona te gustaba desde hace años. Soy el indicado ¿no?- No quiero engañar a Carlos, es mi novio. Pero él es Kendall, mi mejor amigo. Además yo soy quien se está insinuando.

-Creo que sí.- Fue lo único que dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. No pensé las cosas, no las medite simplemente lo bese con cariño. Fue un simple roce entre nuestros labios, nada más.

Me gustaría decir que me sentí los labios de Carlos, que me imagine a mi novio cuando di ese beso, pero no fue así. Miraba a Kendall, sentía a Kendall, en realidad lo estaba besando y me gustaba.

Fue un placer, un placer culpable en un beso, solo un beso por fortuna.

Me aleje un poco, esperando que abriera los ojos.

-Kendall.- Lo llame.- Lo siento.

-No te disculpes por nada.- Su voz estaba temblorosa.- Me gusto ese beso. Y me gustaría algo más que eso.- Admite abriendo los parpados al fin con una mirada de lujuria, pero con culpa.

-¿Eso estará bien?- Le pregunto y me pregunto. ¿Sería algo muy malo? Tal vez, pero me doy cuenta que quiero intentarlo. Kendall siempre ha sido apuesto y divertido.

Lo conozco muy bien, nos contamos los secretos. Pero todo se puede ir cruelmente por este error.

Abre los labios para decir algo, se lo impido con un nuevo beso. Ya no importa si está bien o si está mal. Si le causare daño a Carlos si alguna vez se entera, quiero probar esto. Es egoísta, lo sé pero Kendall piensa lo mismo, por como corresponde el beso.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada. Lo veo directamente a los ojos para comprobar si quiere seguir. Al ver esos orbes verdes siento culpa, le estoy haciendo daño y me estoy haciendo daño.

-Creo que es mejor detenernos.- Digo, levantándome bruscamente. Me detiene de la muñeca.

-Logan, en serio lo quiero.- Escucho un tono de súplica. Tal vez no importe mucho el daño que causaremos.

Le tomo de la mano con fuerza para conducirlo a nuestra habitación. Llegamos y cerramos la puerta a pesar de saber que estamos solos. La simple idea de ver a Carlos de nuevo me produce un escalofrió. Pongo el pestillo por si acaso.

Nos besamos ahí mismo, de pie frente a la puerta. Soy más bajito, pero estoy dominando esto. Lo pongo contra la puerta sin dejar de besarlo.

-Logie.- Dice, cuando mordí su labio.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto. Mientras mis manos van a su playera para poder deshacerme de ella y ver ese hermoso torso.

-Mucho.- Contesta para luego quitarme mi playera.- Pero tu cuerpo me gusta más.- Ahora por unos momentos el domina todo. Comienza a besar mi pecho, mis pezones, me hace sentir excitado y con deseos de hacerle el amor en esos momentos

Siento una erección crecer dentro mis pantalones.- ¿Quieres un poco de sexo oral?- Me pregunta. Asiento lentamente, nervioso y con la idea de que esto no se podrá remediar de ninguna manera. Me quita los pantalones y enseguida la ropa interior, dejando libre mi pene.

-Es grande.- Dice, tal vez por instinto. Miro su hermosa mirada, algo picara. Toma con su mano mi miembro y acerca sus labios.- ¿Sabes? Sera la primera vez que lo hago.- Siento una punzada de dolor al pensar en James, de pronto. Se supone que es a él a quien debería de hacérselo.

Olvido ese dolor cuando siento algo frío y placentero en mi pene, la boca de Kendall. Se mueve lentamente, haciendo que desee más y más. Gemidos salen de mi boca, para que entienda que me encanta. Su boca se separa de mi miembro y sube hasta mi torso, nuevamente.

-No sé qué tanto te gusto, pero intente no morderte.- Dice con una sonrisa, contesto igual, pero pienso en Carlos y lo mal que se sentirá si le cuento lo que paso en su ausencia.

-Ahora te toca disfrutar un poco a ti.- Digo mientras lo recuesto. Hago lo mismo que él, le beso primero en los labios, bajando a los pezones para luego, quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer negro que trae puesto.

Deje libre una erección, aun sin completar y más pequeña que la mía.- Comprobare si tiene un sabor raro.- Digo sin pensar, por la cara que hace ante mi comentario supongo que piensa en James y lo mal que estamos actuando.

Tomo su miembro solo con mi boca y empiezo a juguetear un poco, buscando el raro sabor que James describía, pero encuentro un sabor que me agrada. Su erección crece un poco más, dándose por completa.

No sé si lo hemos arreglado, pero yo seré el dominante en esta pequeña aventura, así que me ocupare de que termine en mi boca, para que este al menos cansado.

Sigo bombeando cada vez más rápido.- Logie.- Escucho sus gemidos de satisfacción, me siento bien al saber que al menos causo un poco de placer.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy tragándome su abundante semen.- Estuvo sensacional.- Dice.- Es la mejor mamada que me han dado en mi vida.- Su respiración sigue agitada.

Busco sus labios nuevamente.- Y será tu primera vez como sumiso.- Susurro en su oreja.

-Pero quiero que me veas a la cara.- No importa, es la posición que siempre ocupo… con Carlitos.

Me pongo de rodillas, mientras el sigue recostado. Observo bien su cuerpo, simplemente hermoso. Subo sus piernas a mis hombros y me alineo con su trasero.

-¿No me vas a preparar?-

-Mi pene tiene tu saliva.- Digo con naturalidad.- A Carlos nunca lo preparo.- Confieso.

-¡Le debe de doler mucho!-

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que iré muy lento.- Dije, comenzando con mi trabajo a pesar de su cara de preocupación, como la de Carlos, la primera vez que lo hicimos. Meto todo en Kendall y espero a que se acostumbre y me sigo cuestionando si debería detenerme de una buena vez, pero al sentir sus brazos en mi cuello, dejo de pensar.

Le doy un beso en los labios nuevamente y me empiezo a mover, lo más lento que puedo, como le he prometido.

En su cara veo el dolor, pero le sonrió para que sepa que todo está bien, Carlos siempre se calma de esa manera.

Busca mis labios y me acerco, para besarlo y aprovecho que esta algo distraído para aumentar mi ritmo.

Le doy estocadas y recibe estocadas de una manera fuerte, rompí la promesa. Pero parece que le gusta. No sé cómo llegamos a este punto.

Hace un par de horas veíamos televisión aburridos, esperábamos a nuestros novios, contamos algunos secretos y… terminamos en la cama, haciendo el amor.

Siento sus dedos bajar de mi cuello y a mi espalda, acariciándome y rasguñándome un poco, por el dolor que le causo.

Sudor corre por mi frente y puedo ver que esta de la misma manera.

Siento electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, es la primera vez que la siento con tanta intensidad, voy a terminar. Creo que por mis gestos, sabe que pasara enseguida.

-Ni una palabra a los chicos.- Dice

-Ni una palabra.- Digo. Miro su cara de satisfacción, se ve tan hermoso incluso más que Carlos.

Intento eliminar a Carlos de mi mente, pero es casi imposible, lo que he hecho no tiene nombre ni perdón.

Al fin termino con mi trabajo sucio… y con la amistad de Kendall.

* * *

Pues… ¿Qué les puedo decir? La canción así termina, con el verso "Con este epitafio se acaba, nuestra amistad" o sea que los chicos ya no serán nada, por así decirlo a pesar de aquella epifanía de amor que tuvieron.

Espero sus reviews, en esta historia me esforcé un poco, la he hecho solamente en este día, pero quise transmitir un poco más de emociones, como la culpa de los chicos, y aun así siguen con todo. Me falta mejorar, lo sé. Pero fue un intento.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. La misma epifanía

_**Hey!**_

Disfruten…o no.

* * *

_**La misma epifanía.**_

* * *

Un día más a solas con Logan. No me lo puedo creer. Me siento emocionado y a la vez con el corazón roto.

Él tiene a su novio, Carlos que además es mi amigo. Yo tengo a James a quien amo, pero al quedarme solo con él estos últimos días me ha hecho sentir atracción nuevamente. Aunque pensé que lo había superado, una parte en mi cabeza se niega a hacerlo.

Estamos mirando la televisión. Un partido de hockey es transmitido pero no le presto mucha atención. Lo miro de reojo, es se centra en la ventana.

Se ve tan atractivo…

-¿Qué quieres ver ahora?- Le pregunto, cuando me doy cuenta que el partido termino.

-No lo sé, decide tú.- Dice secamente. Me siento un poco mal. Intento buscar algo que le agrade.

-¿Quieres ver algún documental de medicina?- Me mira, parece molesto.

-No. Elige que quieres ver.- Parece más que enojado.

Busco un canal en la televisión para distraerme un poco y no sentir que Logan me está odiando. No me doy cuenta, pero de un momento a otro la luz se enciende y me deja cegado por unos instantes.- ¡Deberías avisar!- Digo molesto mientras me froto los ojos para poder acostumbrarme a la luz.

-Lo siento.- Ignoro eso.

-¿Estás viendo la TV?-Pregunto

-No.- Dice. Me levanto, tomo el control y apago la televisión. De nuevo me siento en mi lugar.- Estoy aburrido.-

-Yo igual. Pero mañana al fin volverán.- Nuestras caras se iluminaron. Quería volver a ver a James para poder olvidar a Logan.

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto.

-Mucho ¿Tu no?-

-Claro.- Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Una hermosa y fría brisa entra a la habitación. Cierro los ojos para sentirla.

-¿Crees que es raro?- Digo

-Explícate, Kendall.-

-Lo siento.-Me rasco la nuca, algo nervioso.- Ambos tuvimos un noviazgo formal con chicas.- Asentí, para que supiera que le prestaba atención. Carlos y James no. James salía con cualquier chica y Carlos solamente intentaba con las Jennifer's, siempre lo rechazaban y James siempre terminaba con sus citas.-

-¿Y?

-Es más lógico que ellos sean homosexuales, que tú y yo.-

-Tienes razón.-Parece que lo dice para no discutir conmigo. Siempre hacemos lo mismo. Damos nuestro punto de vista de algo y por lo regular diferimos e intentamos convencernos el uno al otro, al final quedando igual que al principio. Somos tercos Tal vez por eso lo considero mi mejor amigo y siento una gran atracción por él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Dormir?- Mira el reloj, no son más de las ocho.

-¿No quieres jugar?-Pregunta.

-¿Hockey de mesa?-

-Hemos jugado eso para distraernos, ahora aburre.-

-¿A la botella?- Pregunto.

-¿Sabes que solamente nos besaremos entre tú y yo?- Dice. Nos miramos y reímos, pero me gustaría eso y mucho.

-Podemos invitar a alguien más.- Digo con la suerte que tengo, me tocara besarlo al menos unas diez beses.

-A Camille no. Jo está en Nueva Zelanda. Lucy se negara. Tyler es muy pequeño. Si invitamos al sujeto de la guitarra, sería raro.-

-Tienes razón.- Nos quedamos callados de nuevo.

-¿Contamos algunos secretos?- Dice. La idea me parece genial.

-¡Claro!- Por el entusiasmo que tengo, me siento Carlos.

-Yo primero.-Dice.- No es mío totalmente pero, Carlos me mordió el pene la primera vez que me hizo sexo oral.-

No pude aguantar la risa. Me imagine a Logan desnudo, con el pene erecto mientras buscaba placer y encontró dolor debido a una mordida… aunque a mí también me gustaría morderlo…

-James no quería tener sexo. Pensaba que su caminar quedaría por siempre en mal estado.- Digo enseguida para borrar esos pensamientos de morder a Logan. Reímos nuevamente.

-Perdí la virginidad antes de venir a Los Ángeles.-Esto es sorprendente. ¿Quién fue el maldito?

-¿En serio? ¡Fuiste el primero de los cuatro! ¿Con quién fue?- Digo, esperando que los celos no se noten.

-No lo sé. Mi padre me llevo a una "casa de camas"-

-¿Es decir?

-Perdí mi virginidad con una prostituta. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de papá.- Eso no me lo esperaba. Toma una lata caliente que tenemos en la mesita de centro, yo igual. La abro y bebo un leve sorbo. Sabe horrible, está caliente y sin gas.

-¿Cómo perdiste tú virginidad?- Me pregunta.

-Fue con James.-Pero me gustaría haberla perdido contigo.- ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con una mujer?- Pregunto antes de decir algo importante.

-No me gusto. Tal vez por la situación en la que me encontré. Pero créeme me gusta más hacerlo con Carlos.- Le gusta más hacerlo con Carlos.

-Esta pregunta es rara pero, ¿Cómo le explicaste a Carlos lo que iban a hacer?- Sí estuvieras conmigo, no habría problema con eso.

-Le dije que jugaríamos un juego nuevo, llamado "sexo".- No pude evitar una carcajada. Es muy tierno y a la vez perturbador. Recuerdo cuando lo hice con James, fue tan genial… ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué tenían que irse y dejarme solo con Logan?

-Pobre Carlos.-

-Le gusta y mucho.-

-Tardare en eliminar esa imagen de mi cabeza.-

-Antes de James ¿Te gusto algún otro chico?- ¿Y ahora que le digo? "Por supuesto que sí. Tú solamente y ahora que estamos solos siento que el sentimiento renació" Tal vez no le puedo decir eso, pero puedo intentar algo.

-Solo se me hicieron atractivos el sujeto de la guitarra, Jett y tú.- No puedo evitar un sonrojo.- ¿Y a ti?

-Ustedes tres son atractivos.- ¡Me considera atractivo!- Y Jett… a pesar de ser un maldito cretino, es exageradamente apuesto. Y Dak.-

-Dak también es apuesto.- No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto.

-¿Alguna vez le has hecho sexo oral a James?- Creo que nos comportamos de una manera más natural si hablamos de sexo.

-No. Pero recuerdo que al principio me dijo que mi pene tenía un sabor raro.- Suelta una carcajada. Me encanta escucharlo reír. ¿Está mal la pregunta que le hare? ¿Sera demasiado obvio lo que quiero?

-¿Engañarías a Carlitos?- Por unos instantes se queda paralizado.

-No lo sé. Dependería de la persona.- ¿Y yo podría ser esa persona? ¿Entraría aunque sea en un pequeño rango para poder probar tus labios y nada más?- ¿Engañarías a James?-

-Lo hice una vez.-Digo, me mira sorprendido.- Pero solo fue un pequeño beso con un fan, nadie se dio cuenta. No le conté porque es muy estricto con eso de la fidelidad. Pero lo volvería a hacer si fuera alguien a quien he deseado por muchos años.- Lo miro con temor a que descubra que todo es una mentira.

-Es una fuerte declaración.- Dice, estoy temblando un poco por la brisa. Siento que Logan se acerca más a mí.

-Logan.-Le digo. Cierro los ojos y me preparo para una petición que puede ser rechazada brutalmente.- ¿Me darías un beso?-

-Sí.- No lo demuestro, pero en mi interior hay un gran carnaval de felicidad. Pero enseguida llego el desfile de la culpa al pensar en lo que le hare a Carlos y peor aún a James.

Se acerca a mi rostro y me mira. Puedo sentir su aliento.- ¿Aún te gusto?

-Sí.- Digo.- Pero creo que esto estará mal.- Pienso más en James y en Carlos, más que en mis deseos de besarlo.

-Me dijiste que engañarías a James una vez más sí la persona te gustaba desde hace años. Soy el indicado ¿no?- Tiene razón yo lo dije. Pero me da miedo causarles daño a todos. Me da miedo que Logan termine con Carlos y yo con James y dejar de ser los buenos amigos de siempre.

-Creo que sí.-No sé qué hacer. Tal vez él se arrepentirá y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas sin preocuparnos de un beso que podría cambiar nuestras vidas… Me doy cuenta de que no se arrepiente. Me besa, solo son roces pero son los mejores roces de mi vida.

Me siento mal. Una persona no debería engañar a su novio. Además debería de pensar en James besándome si en realidad lo amara, pero siento a Logan, quiero a Logan creo que… Amo a Logie.

-Kendall.- Dice.- Lo siento.- ¿Por qué demonios lo siente? ¡Fue el mejor beso de mi vida y se disculpa!

-No te disculpes por nada.-Mi voz se quiebra un poco, por la emoción y la culpa. Una rara combinación de sentimientos que no le deseo a nadie en su vida, nunca.- Me gusto ese beso. Y me gustaría algo más que eso.- No estoy pensando las cosas, causare mucho daño pero… quiero tener a Logan.

-¿Eso estará bien?-Dice, seguramente está arrepentido. Al menos lo pude besar una vez.

De acuerdo, será mejor que le diga que está bien. Abro la boca pero… me detiene con un beso. Un nuevo y más maravilloso que el anterior. Intento olvidarme de todo, solo pensar en Logie y sus dulces labios.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada. Lo veo directamente a los ojos para comprobar si quiere seguir. Intento decir sí con la mirada, pero parece que malentiende todo como una negación.

-Creo que es mejor detenernos.-Se levante bruscamente. No permitiré que me emocione, necesito tenerlo al menos una vez. Lo detengo por la muñeca.

-Logan, en serio lo quiero.-Mi voz no puede sonar más que a una súplica, pero no importa.

No dice nada, pero me jala con fuerza para conducirme a nuestra habitación. Cierra la puerta incluso con pestillo, supongo que es para tener algo más de privacidad a pesar de estar solos y saber que nadie más vendrá hasta mañana.

Nos besamos ahí mismo, de pie frente a la puerta. Esta dominando el beso, eso me agrada.

-Logie.- Digo en un gemido de dolor, me mordió el labio.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta, mientras se deshace de mi playera.

-Mucho.-Digo mientras le quito la playera y le observo.- Pero tu cuerpo me gusta más.- Beso su cuerpo, su hermoso y blanco torso sus pezones rosados que se tornan duros ante mi contacto.

Su pene crece de una manera rápida, lo puedo sentir y mirar.- ¿Quieres un poco de sexo oral?-Le digo emocionado y nervioso. Asiente con medo. Bajo su pantalón y luego su ropa interior. Miro su pene.

-Es grande.- No lo puedo evitar.- ¿Sabes? Sera la primera vez que lo hago.- Lo digo como si fuera un dato curioso más.

Comienzo a succionar lentamente para que mi boca se acostumbre a algo tan grande. He aprendido un poco gracias a James y la pornografía. Cuando me siento listo voy cada vez más rápido. Me alejo de él.

-No sé qué tanto te gusto, pero intente no morderte.- pasa una imagen de Carlos por mi mente, la culpa se agranda fuertemente.

-Ahora te toca disfrutar un poco a ti.- Me recuesta en la cama. Me comienza a dejar libre de ropa y pronto de mi erección, aun sin completar.

-Comprobare si tiene un sabor raro.-Dice. No puedo evitar pensar en James. La culpa está superando el placer. Pero de repente siento los labios de Logie en mi miembro, juguetea un poco antes de hacer lo propio.

Se me olvida todo, solo pienso en lo mucho que me gusta estar con él.

Empieza a aumentar la velocidad mientras yo muevo las caderas deseando terminar en su boca.- Logie.- Digo en un gran gemido. Y luego… está limpiando mi pene de los restos de semen.

-Estuvo sensacional. Es la mejor mamada que me han dado en mi vida.- Me mira feliz ante el cumplido. Se acerca buscando mis labios.-Y será tu primera vez como sumiso.- Susurro en mi oreja. Me estremezco un poco por su aliento.

-Pero quiero que me veas a la cara.-Digo, recordando cuando se lo hago a James, siempre me hace esa petición.

-¿No me vas a preparar?-

Se pone de rodillas y el miedo recorre mi cuerpo.- ¿No me prepararas?- Pregunto cuando siento que se alinea bien.

-Mi pene tiene tu saliva.-Abro los ojos como platos ¿Cree que eso es suficiente?- A Carlos nunca lo preparo.-

-¡Le debe de doler mucho!- Estoy entrando en pánico.

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que iré muy lento.- Dice, espero que cumpla su promesa. Empieza a meter su miembro en mí. Siento un gran dolor pero intento no gritar, aunque varios quejidos se me escapan. Se detiene unos segundos en su mirada puedo ver satisfacción. Y por un momento sin entenderlo, me pregunto si deberíamos detenernos.

Me planta un beso, mientras se empieza a mover. Siento un enorme dolor. Supongo que James estaba seguro de que dolería y que por eso caminaría algo raro.

Intento dejar de pensar en el dolor pero es inevitable. Un beso seguro me alejara de la sensación. Me acerco para poder besarlo. Lo hace pero…. El muy maldito aumenta el ritmo.

Lo que quería desde que descubrí mi sexualidad se ha cumplido. Gracias a este deseo me volvió novio de James, no para olvidar a Logie pero… todo esto fue causante de mi autodescubrimiento.

Cada vez aumenta más su velocidad, no sé cómo es posible pero lo hace. Pongo mis manos más abajo, en su espalda da una estocada más fuerte que las otras, no puedo evitar rasguñarlo.

Sudor corre por mi frente y puedo ver que esta de la misma manera. Cada vez que golpea, me siento lleno. Como si esa parte que faltaba por completar en mi vida, se llenara al sentirlo y mirarlo.

Hace unos gestos graciosos. Eso me indica que terminara pronto. Debo de aclarar algo importante.

-Ni una palabra a los chicos.- Comento.

-Ni una palabra.- Responde comenzando más rápido. Me gustaría decir que sentía a James follandome bestialmente. Pero Logie era el responsable de todo.

Termina dentro de mí. Me siento tan sucio, tan culpable y que no solo ha terminado este acto, sino mi amistad con Logan.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé no era precisamente lo que esperaban pero ya tengo en mente otro par de capítulos o tal vez uno más. Así que espero les haya gustado esta nueva manera de ver el fic :D

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
